One Little Slip
by Miss Misled-Bloodshed
Summary: Request for TheFabulousHeather. The killer doll loses his patience with the twin babies and its up to Tiffany to calm things down. 'One Little Slip' lyrics belong to The Barenaked Ladies. And would you Adam and Eve it, a whole fic clean of swears! Poisonberries for all!


**TheFabulousHeather request! Sorry if it sucks, but I'm on hiatus with sleep (the plan is, sleep one night, skip the next) and I'm still trying to recover from major sugar highs and Matt Smith sexiness. And I'm really sorry it took so long to get up, I actually did have it typed up but deleted it by accident. That's what I get for labelling it 'mdhsjdbekshd'.**

**Music: Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

**Missyclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot!**

* * *

SLAM.

The whole neighbourhood seemed to shake with the force of a front door being slammed shut and a couple of flying rats (pigeons) made haste, squawking behind their shoulderless shoulders. The neighbours tutted and sipped their tea while making a snide comment about the all the unhappy marriages around their cul-de-sac. All the while, Charles Lee Ray screamed out curses and scuffed up the lawn with his pathetic Good Guy sneakers.

Charles knew he had never been the patient type. But what had happened 2 minutes ago was just inexcusable. That picture frame was worth _money. _Mula, Simoleons, Dosh, Wonga etc;. etc;. And now it was in pieces on the twins' bedroom floor. Jesus Christ, he was a screw up.

' Chucky!' He heard Tiffany call from a few yards behind him. He stopped taking it out on the lawn and turned to his wife.

'What the _hell_ was that?' She shrieked. Chucky didn't answer. This only made Tiffany angrier. 'What did you do to our kids? And that picture frame was a family heirloom! I swear, if you hurt them- _look at me when I'm talking to you!_'

The blonde bombshell marched up to her silent husband and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. It wasn't his fault...instinct told him to do it... he threw her hand off and she fell to the ground. Her face didn't soften, if it was possible it became stonier. She leapt onto her feet and put both her hands on his shoulders, whirling Chucky round and without warning, slapped him across the face.

Chucky reeled backwards, holding his cheek. He had not been expecting that, and it certainly didn't help his mood. He dived at Tiffany, knocking her to the floor and trying to hurt her. Tiffany fought back, and the two wrestled on the grass, hurling curses at one another. Of course, they were both stubborn, and didn't give in until a cry was heard from the house. Tiffany poked Chucky in the eye and leapt up, ignoring Chucky yell in pain. She picked up the keys she had dropped in the struggle and rushed back to the house, hobbling. Chucky just sat bent over on the grass holding his painful eye. He felt it pulsing under his palm.

Tiffany stopped when she heard silence behind her. Usually Chucky would be wrestling her to the ground by now. But, alas, he wasn't. She looked behind her to see her husband curled in a foetal position on the grass, his head resting on his knees and his hands over his head. She wanted to walk away, but she couldn't just leave him there. Slowly and steadily, as if she was approaching a hungry lion, she crept toward him. His shoulders were shaking; up and down, up and down continually. She lowered to the ground on her knees and put a hand on his shaking shoulder. He didn't stop sobbing, but the shoulder shaking slowed down somewhat. Tiffany rubbed his shoulder in what may have been a comforting way. She could just make out Chucky's voice, muffled as it were, through his emotional barrier.

'I screwed up, Tiff.'

Tiffany lowered herself down on her side so she could lie next to her husband. 'No... no you didn't, honey. It was just a little slip.'

**_Earlier that morning..._**

_Tiffany sighed and removed the yellow washing up gloves, watching the bubbly water spiral down the sink. That was the day's chores done for the day. She had been looking forward to putting her feet up and watching Will and Grace with a cup of coffee-or glass of wine, if she felt like it- all day. Eddie had become chivalrous overnight and offered to go grocery shopping for her. She guessed that he knew she needed the rest after the difficult birth. Besides, Chucky was still in bed (even though it was something like midday) and both knew **he **wouldn't go, no matter how much fun he had had with Tiffany the previous night. Chivalry only showed up in Chucky's agenda when he was desperate to get out of something, or desperate to get something._

_Tiffany leapt off the chair she had been standing on and smoothed down her dress. She scanned the room for her shoes, which she had left by the sink. But they were not there. In fact, as she circled the room, they weren't anywhere. Glenda had only just learned how to crawl (and steal, though that was down to Chucky) but she was asleep in her crib. Dead to the world._

_Tiffany rubbed her eyes and wandered out into the hallway barefoot. The plastic of her heels tapped along the floorboards as she searched behind potted plants, doors and under the hallway sofa. Nowhere. She cursed._

_Suddenly, she felt an arm snake around her middle and gasped in surprise. She felt someone rest their head on her shoulder and a gravelly voice whisper into her ear._

_'Lookin' for these?'_

_A striped arm extended out in front of her and gripped her black boots in the plastic hand. She reached out for them but they were whisked away in the blink of an eye and she heard her husband chuckle from behind her and breathe into her neck. She felt tingles and giggled. ' Chucky...' She whispered. ' Eddie will be back any minute...' _

_'Then we better make this quick.' Chucky said, whipping her around to face him and pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, still holding on to her boots. They pulled apart and Chucky grinned, holding her hand and throwing the boots to the side. He led her into the bedroom and kissed her again, his lips travelling from her lips down to her neck. She moaned and gripped his overall straps, pulling them down while he went for the back of her dress-_

_A cry._

_Chucky groaned and Tiffany rested her head on his chest in defeat. It was obviously Glenda; Glen hardly ever cried when he could help it. Chucky's arms retracted from Tiffany's back and fell limp at his sides. Tiffany picked at the lint on his overalls. 'There's always tonight...' She said. Chucky sighed and pulled away from Tiffany and exited the bedroom and tracked upstairs to the twins' room, with Tiffany watching him as he went._

_Chucky opened the door to the bedroom and went to Glenda's crib, where the little baby girl was bawling her blue eyes out. He rubbed his own eyes and stepped up to the side of the crib. He ran his finger up and down his daughter's cheek and made 'shhhh' noises. This didn't help. If possible Glenda only cried louder. He gritted his teeth and tried to comfort the screaming child. He didn't want to pick her up because if he did she would only wake up when he put her down again._

_It wasn't until Glenda's crying became unbearable that Glen woke up and started crying too. Chucky's short temper was running low fast. _

_'Okay... calm down...what is it, sweetheart? You hungry? Tired? You've slept all night! Come on, honey...' Both babies cried even louder. 'Alright, son, I'm comin'... Glenda, honey, please...' His temper glass was almost empty. He massaged his forehead and rubbed his eyes, doing anything to calm himself down. It wasn't working...He was going to snap..._

_'Kids, give your old man a break... please, I'm not in the best mood right now... Okay, Glen, I'm-FOR JESUS, JUST SHUT UP!' _

_Without a second thought, he grabbed the picture frame sitting on the dresser and threw it against the wall, shattering it completely. The crying ceased immediately. This only made Chucky scream in a rage and rush out of the room. Down the stairs, past a bewildered Tiffany and out of the door. And to top it all off, he made sure to slam the door behind him. Hard._

_**End of flashback**_

The blonde bride rested her head on her hand and stared at her husband. With her free hand, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Chucky didn't move and continued to block his face with his arms, completely obscuring him from Tiffany's view. The only part of his face she could see was his ear, and that had drops of fresh blood running down it. She'd made him bleed.

Sure, he had given her a couple of scratches on the top of her eye and some on her neck, but they weren't big. Tiny papercuts. She had probably ripped some stitches. Slowly, Tiffany sat up and softly gripped his wrists, which of course made Chucky clam up tighter than before. Still she persisted and slowly pulled his arms away from his face, until nothing was blocking it from her. The stitch on the left of his face, running from the bridge of his nose to his upper left forehead was pulled apart and bleeding heavily. The blood was running down into his eye and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. He just stared at her, blue melting into green.

'Tell me, Tiff, is it bad?'

'Is what bad?'

Chucky pointed to his face. 'Oh, no... no, it isn't.' She traced his open wound with a polished fingernail. Chucky winced and Tiffany bit her lip and apologised. 'At least nothing my spare string can't fix.'

'Sorry, Tiff, I used that to strangle the electricity guy. He was being a-' Tiffany pushed her finger against his lips. 'Not here, Chucky, the author has a younger brother reading her stories.'

'Author?'

Tiffany ignored this and instead wrapped her fingers around Chucky's. The two dolls lay there for a minute, before Chucky spoke up.

'I'm sorry.'

'I know you are. And I'm sorry too.' Chucky looked at her in confusion. ' For the yelling. And the broken face.'

'Oh.' Said Chucky. He turned his head back upwards to look at the sky. The clouds were wispy and barely there. But still, they were clouds.

'It was just a little slip, huh?'

'One little slip.' Said Tiffany.

'A recipe for disaster.'

'A four-course meal of no sirree.'

'But it was a cup of good intentions?'

'You bet; but still, a tablespoon of one big mess.'

'Definitely a dash of overreaction. And,' Chucky looked down at Tiffany, who had switched her position to lie on Chucky's stomach. 'I assume you know the rest.'

They both laughed and sat up, before standing up and walking toward the house. Not once, mind you, did their either of their hands let go of the other.

* * *

**Sorry for the inactivity! My Irish relatives are over for the rest of Easter and I'm finding that we're busier than ever! Tomorrow we're either going to the London Aquarium or to the town centre. Fishies! Yaaaaaaaaay!**

**To TheFabulousHeather, sorry for cutting out a little bit about Chucky comparing himself to his dad! It's late and I've gone about 2 days without sleep. Not that I care, but it's starting to take a toll on my finger activity. Thank you so much for the plot, sweetie! I'm getting on the second now! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Drop a review or favourite (both are equally amazing to wake up to) and I'll see you when I see you!**

**BYE BABY!**


End file.
